Días Futuros
by TheDarkShadowarrior
Summary: Si tuvieras la Oportunidad de Cambiar todo lo Malo ¿te atreverías? ¿Aceptarías el riego de que cualquier cosa que hagas no pueda resultar como tú quieras? Acompaña al Joven Dragón Slayer Angel Whitehir en está segunda oportunidad Contra Los Demonios los cuales acabaron con su mundo...
1. Prólogo

"¿A dónde iré?"

"Al infierno o al paraíso.."

"Bueno pensándolo Bien,ya no me importa a dónde vaya a parar.."

"Tan sólo... Quisiera que nada de esto Hubiese pasado.."

"Tan sólo...Si hubiese Tenido la oportunidad de Cambiar.."

"Todos aquellos a los que quería... Todos a los que protegi...todas aquellas promesas que hice.."

"Terminé con ellas de la peor Manera posible,hice del Futuro una Mierda.."

"Tanto que luché por tener el futuro en Paz,ese Futuro que les prometí.."

"Al final he sido yo quién ha acabado con todo.."

"Definitivamente, Ahora preferiría el Infierno"

"Para que Ellos me sentencien.."

"Ja,que irónico,yo los cazaba a Ellos y ahora Ellos me cazaran a mi…"

"Un Final adecuado para alguien como Yo….¿No lo creen chicos?"

"Con todo lo que les hice,al Menos espero que estén descansando en Paz…"

"Humm.. Parece que mi hora de acerca…¿infierno o cielo? Ahora lo sabré.."

Una inmensa Luz me Cubrió

Cuando abrí mis Ojos nuevamente estaba en un Lugar…¿Quién sabe qué Era ese Lugar?

Todo estaba Oscuro excepto un camino, el cuál se dejaba divisar por una Luz

"Este…¿será el Infierno?"

"No es como me lo imaginaba.."

"Aunque me siento raro,no me siento….¿Cómo decirlo? Ni vivo ni muerto"

"Claro aunque jamás he sabido que es lo que se siente estar Muerto...Pero esta sensación es Inmensamente Rara.."

"Bueno,en dónde quiera que me encuentre, supongo que ése caminó me deberá llevar a algún lado…"

Me dispuse a seguir ese Camino de Luz,en el cual mientras más avanzaba,la sensación de calidez me invadía…,no Puedo Decir que se sienta Mal al contrario se siente bien..

En caso que esté fuese el Infierno,es mucho Mejor de lo esperado…

El camino era un poco largo parecía no tener Fin,Hasta que pude divisar una...¿Casa? Y A su alrededor tenía...¿Árboles? Era tan raro...

¿Que hacía una casa en un lugar como esté?

La curiosidad por saberlo era tan grande,tanta era que me acerqué a ver el interior de ella

Cuando entré pude ver,¿Una sala amplia con una mesa en el centro? En la Mesa había ¿Comida? y a su lado se encontraba ¿Té?

Era como si Alguien estuviese viviendo ahí pero…

¿Que Clase de persona viviría en un Lugar como éste? Un Lugar lleno de oscuridad,con una pequeña gota de Luz..

Bueno he de admitir que me sorprendió ver ésto,pero pensándolo bien,ya no debería sorprenderme tal Cosa..

He vivido y Visto Tantas Cosas,que algo como esto no debería sorprenderme,pero de alguna extraña Manera,lo seguía Haciendo…

La sensación de estar en ese lugar era muy cálida

Por un Momento Pensé que estaba de nuevo en Casa…

Flashback*

-¡Vamos! Demoníatic Ángel,Destruye el Maldito Gremio….¡¡no la Ciudad Entera!!

¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

-¡¡!PARA!!! ¡¡¡VUELVE EN TI ÁNGEL!!!

-¡Atrás Natsu!

Encárgate de evacuar a toda la Gente de inmediato

-¿Qué Piensas Hacer Viejo?

-Lo que todo Padre haría si su Hijo está sumido en Oscuridad..

¡Me encargaré de Traer de vuelta a Ángel!

-¡No podrás Solo Contra Ellos 2! Déjame Ayudarte Viejo

-¡NO! La prioridad de éste Momento es evacuar a Todos de la ciudad

¿¡Acaso Quieres que más Gente Muera Natsu!?

¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-*Hug*

¿Sobreviviras?

-Posiblemente Estas Sean Mis Últimas Órdenes Como Maestro de Fairy Tail...

Te lo Pido Natsu ve y evacua a la Gente que quedé…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Que emotiva despedida…

Tanto es que me dieron ganas de Llorar..

¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!

-!Ve Natsu! Yo me haré cargo

-*Tch* Por Favor no te mueras Viejo…

-¿A QUIÉN PIENSAS DETENER? MAKAROV DREYAR…

Haré que tú Propio Hijo te mate muy lentamente….

Pero tranquilo mientras esté acabando Contigo, podrás ver cómo acabó con el Resto…

-¡¡NO SI YO TE DETENGO ANTES!!

Fin Flashback*

No eso ya era imposible,yo Mismo acabé con Mí Hogar y con mi Familia…

Mis pensamientos en ese momento eran muy confusos, Recuerdos venían y salían de mi mente

Recuerdos Muy Buenos,los que atesoraré el Resto de mi vida…

Como también los que Quisiera Cambiar si tuviera la oportunidad...

Pensar en tales cosas me atormentaba, si estoy en el Infierno, ojalá Vengan Pronto por mí para así poder expiar mis Pecados…

-¿Alguien Como Yo? ¿Pidiendo tal Cosa?,JA,Que ridículo…

-No es tan Ridículo Cómo Piensas Ángel Whitehir

De Pronto sentí Una Voz Misteriosa que me habló detrás Mío.

Cuando me dí la Vuelta,Me quedé en Shock Cuando vi a tal Figura…


	2. Una Nueva Oportunidad

**Bueno Aquí el Capitulo 1 de esta Historia, aun no hay nada de acción en este, tal vez alla algo en el** **próximo ...**

 **Quiero Decir que este es mi primer Fanfic, puedo Cometer algunos Errores, si me** **pueden dar sugerencias en que debo mejorar se los agradecería**

 **una Ultima Cosa, en esta Historia Planeo Poner a Nuevos Personajes eh introducir Otros Arcos, habrá cambios en algunos arcos de Fairy Tail, en los** **cuales estarán relacionados con la trama principal que Tengo en Mente**

 **Sin mas relleno ..**

 **QUE COMIENZE EL CAPITULO**

Era un Viejo de Barba Larga, vestía un Kimono Blanco con Unas Sandalias, en su Mano Sostenía un Libro en tanto ... Peculiarmente raro ...

¿Que hacía un viejo en este lugar? ¿Acaso era el que me llevaría a mi Juicio?

Bueno tampoco era Mucha Sorpresa, ya que en el mundo que yo estaba era raro de sí.

Aunque no puedo negar que las preguntas rondaban mi mente, quiero hacer algunas pero sí en el momento en el que lo tuve.

-¿Quieres un Poco de Té? Es Bueno para Organizar los Pensamientos de la Mente y Relaja Mucho el Alma

¿Porque me ofrecía té? No ... la verdadera Pregunta es ¿Porqué Mencionó que era Bueno la Mente y Alma? ¿Acaso el Sabía algo sobre mí?

Bueno aunque tampoco le voy a dar tantas vueltas al asunto por un simple té

Después de un rato de dudas, cuando el té comenzó a tomarse era increíblemente delicioso, Ese "Te hacía pensar que ya no era tan confuso, enviado como mi Alma de relax por cada sorbo que daba a mi taza.

-¿Ves? El té aparte de Ayudarte con las ideas Confusas, tiene un Muy Buen Sabor, un dulce me encanta su aroma ... Su espléndido Sabor ...

¿Y tú te gusta el té? Ángel Whitehir

-Esto..Sí ... Supongo ...

Le Contesté positivamente, Aunque después de eso me quedé mirando fijamente a los Ojos, Esa mirada tan Penetrante ... Me Hizo, recuerde que cada vez cuando Mirajane se enfado Conmigo por haber entrado por error al Bañó de las chicas, a mí Ponía los Pelos de Puntas con solo recordarlo ...

-Comprendo, aún temes ... ¿porqué? No hay razón algúna de temer

Te conozco muy bien, sé que jamás has tomado te

Está es tu primera vez Probándolo, Angel Whitehir ...

¿Eh? Cómo puede saber eso, no lo entiendo, aún peor, Dijo que me conocía muy Bien.

¿Acaso era esa entidad la cual los Ángeles me hablaban?, No lo entiendo muy bien pero esa sensación que emitía con frecuencia familiar ...

-¿Temor?, Se equivoca tú no temo a Nada señor ...

Al Momento de Decir eso, solo dio unas leves carcajadas para posteriormente hablarme

-Jojojojo, temes a tus decisiones, al Error en ellas

La vida en Earthland Últimamente fue Muy difícil para ti ¿no?

He visto toda tu vida, un muy triste para ti en tus camaradas de Gremio

En especial a esa chica ...

Pude ver cuánto sufrió su pérdida

La Duda había sido disuelta, el acaso era ... ¿Dios?

El que creo Toda la vida, ¿Que hacía al frente mío? ¿Qué le podría interesar de Alguien Maldito como Yo?

-Se..señor disculpe, pero Acaso usted es ...

¿Dios?

La Pregunta era corta pero Directa, por un momento pensé que para terminar, Vuelto loco por Pensar tal Cosa

Pero para Sorpresa Me miró con una sonrisa por mi pregunta

-Jojojojo, digamos que sí

Tan simple como la respuesta que dio pero que ya había confirmado mi teoría, no había ninguna otra fecha con respecto a quién era, pero aún seguía la otra pregunta ... ¿Que quería Conmigo? ¿Acaso el Mismo Dios en persona me Juzgaría por mi Acción?

-Usted acaso ¿Ha visto lo sucedido antes de que llegue?

-Exacto Joven Ángel, lo he visto, esa es la razón por la cual estoy aquí presente

Pero si es la razón por la que me imagino que estás pensando, déjame decirte que no ...

-Entonces ¿por qué ha Venido a mi encuentro aquí?

Dudo que sea solo para hablar

-los Lamentos de tu corazón Fueron los que me llamaron al Limbo ...

-¿Limbo? ¿Qué es eso?

-Esto un Lugar donde se reúnen las almas que no descansan en Paz, aquéllas que sienten que Algo les faltó Hacer ...

Entre todas esas almas, la tuya es un tanto especial Ángel Whitehir

-¿Porque la mía? El Alma de un Desgraciado que mató a sus camaradas cruelmente ...

-Lo que ha pasado no ha sido tu culpa, Solo ha sido Controlado por el Mago Oscuro "Neón", por Parte Igual fue culpa de Mis creaciones los "Demonios"

-¿Usted los Creó?

-Si, Fueron Creados Para Castigar el Alma de Personas Malvadas que Iban al Infierno.

Algunos demonios Demonios se salían de control y trataban de hacer frente al mundo Humano, Cosa que no lograron el comienzo, pero con ayuda de Neón Lograron Ingresar Dejando los portales por todo el mundo de Tierra.

Pero esos Portales Necesitaban una cantidad de magia Abrumadora, la correspondiente solo Permitía Traer a 1 Demonio Cada Vez que fueron utilizados.

Tú ya debes conocerlos Bien ¿no es así?

-Sí cómo ponerlo

El Recuerdo del portal se Reanudar a la Aldea de Ganlard, la cual en sí había uno Portillos en su interior

-volviendo al Tema de Antes

Te eh Venido a Hacer una Propuesta, ¿Te gustaría tener otra oportunidad para volver a ver?

-¿Oportunidad? ¿A mí?

-Si, como Sabrás el Mundo que dejaste, fue totalmente Devastado, Occidente sin Vida

-espere un Momento Dijo ¿Sin Vida?

En el momento que morí recuerdo que Aún Quedaban Miembros de Fairy Tail y De Otros gremios ... ¿Que ha pasado con ellos?

-Después de Tu Parte, Los Demonios Acabaron con toda la gente que quedaba ...

-Pero un Segundo ¿Has llegado a Decir que el portal Usaba Mucha Energía?

¿Porque aparecieron en ese momento?

-Cada vez que Matabas a Alguien, la Magia de este se almacenaba en Tu Orbe, cuando moriste, toda esa Magia almacenada Fue directamente al Portal.

Así abriendo este y Trayendolos a Earthland

Era de Verdad increíble, Por un momento, Pensar que el mundo ya no podía Irse más al carajo y los resultados que eran Era la Marioneta "Reúne energía" de Ellos ...

¡Maldita sea! Ésto me frustra Tanto, Malditos Sean ¡Neón y Los Demonios!

-Bueno ¿y para qué me Cuenta ésto?

Acaso ¿para qué era más culpable?

Yo aquí no puedo hacer nada, solo sufrir y lamentarme de lo ocurrido ...

-Tranquilizate Joven Ángel, Si no te contabas con ningún Podrías hacer lo que Tengo para Ti

De seguro Te Gustará Oírlo

¿Qué es lo que tiene para Mí exactamente?

Cada vez que el ambiente se ponía más tenso, él y yo nos mirábamos fijamente, por un momento el silencio predominó.

Hasta que al final él decidió romperlo Empezado a Hablar

-Oportunidad ...

¿Que quiere Decir con "Oportunidad"?

-Acaso ¿no te gustaría tener la "Oportunidad" de Cambiar todo lo que condujo a este Final?

Espera un Momento ... ¿El hablaba en serio? De Verdad Podía Hacer eso, incrédula mente Pregunté sobre lo dicho

-¿Es Posible Hacer eso !?

-Claro, para mí es posible que Soy el Creador de este Mundo ...

Pero me deja atrás, Tampoco es tan fácil de hacer. Pero es Posible ...

-¡Eso Sería increíble! Pero ¿por qué me hago esta oportunidad a mi y no a otro?

-Eso Muy Simple Joven Whitehir ...

Eres el único que tiene la Fuerza y el conocimiento necesario para paráles

¿Crees que te gusta esta oportunidad? ¿Alguien más, sepa por dónde?

-Creo que no ...

En ese Punto él tenía razón, ¿Alguien más tenía la Fuerza necesaria para detenerse y tenía conocimiento de las actividades de éstos?

-Ya lo comprendo ...

¿Y bien? ¿Como Puedo Volver a Verles?

-Eso Sencillo Joven Whitehir, Usar mi poder para atravesar la historia hasta un cierto punto, cuando esté ahí, todo lo que puede llevar a cabo un resultado diferente al que conoces

-Ya Veo, así que debo ser precavido al Ver que quiero cambiar¿Pero a qué Punto de la Historia me regresaría exactamente?

-Sería cuando Tuviste tu primera Interacción con Ellos, cuando obtuviste tu marca ...

-¿Quiere Decir que regresar al año X777?

-Exacto, Despertarás ese día que los Dragones Desaparecidos, tu serás el Único que Sabrás todo lo que puede ocurrir más adelante en la historia ...

-Entiendo, ¡Estoy Listo para volver!

-¡Bien dicho! Ten Toma, te quiero en tu viaje

-Pero esté es el Libró que tenía usted, ¿qué hay escrito dentro de él?

-Esta toda tu historia en él, es útil, que te puede gustar ver un cierto acontecimiento de la historia, en este caso, pero debes tener cuidado con él, si Alguien puede agregar el libro para que puedas recordar todo lo que quieras. tú en cualquier punto en la historia

Si era Verdad lo que decía ¡Era un libro increíble! pero también Peligroso Igualmente no lo podr rechazar

-Ahora, ve y cruza esta puerta, una Vez que la cierres despierta ese día, Irás con todo tu poder de ahora

-¿que te pasa? ¿Tienes otra inquietud?

-Gracias por esta oportunidad, de verdad ... no me gusta la ilusión me da Volverles a Ver

Ellos fueron muy especiales para mí, eran la única familia que tenía ...

Me duele tanto que me han usado para matarles ... ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar ese Futuro.

De verdad muchas gracias por ésto, si hubiera una forma de pago ...

-No Tienes porque agradecer, Pero si de verdad Quieres pagarme

Hazlo cambiando ese Futuro, no dejes que los Demonios acaben con Ustedes

-Le prometo que lo haré, ¡no dejaré que ocurra de nuevo!

Dios solo me miró con una sonrisa antes de las palabras que dije, en un Momento creado una puerta para volver al pasado Pero una última pregunta surgió en el momento en que iba a cruzarla

-Es verdad, ¿Que pasará con este Futuro? ¿Lo eliminará?

-Por el momento no puedo eliminarlo, si lo eliminas ahora, lo dejo sin existir y sin ninguna forma de cambio, la única forma en la que se puede eliminar que lo tenga pasado, que tenga un cambio de peso que asegure que no pasará lo mismo de aquí

-ya Veo, solo Tengo que hacer un cambio grande que me asegure que no ocurra, para que usted pueda borrar esto Futuro ...

Visto de otra forma, no puede fallar en esta segunda oportunidad, si lo puede hacer de esta manera, debe cambiar el futuro si o si, cueste lo que cueste

Después de lo dicho por Dios, me despedí de él, atravesando la puerta, la cual me cubrió por una luz brillante para así finalmente despertar ...


End file.
